¿Verdad o Reto?
by Alexandra Potter
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando unos aburridos Gryffindor se ponen a jugar verdad o reto? ***TERMINADA*** Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi fic!!
1. Un juego muggle

Después de un largo viernes y sobre todo después de una larga y pesada semana todos respiraban felices ya que por fin comenzaban las vacaciones, en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban: Harry sentado platicando con Ron, Fred y George de las mejores jugadas en el Quidditch y del otro lado de la sala, las chicas: Hermione, Ginny, Alicia y Angelina platicaban sobre algunos artículos que había en la revista "Corazón de bruja", el resto de los miembros de Gryffindor ya se habían marchado por el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad y ellos a decir verdad estaban todos sin excepción bastante aburridos pero con muy pocas ganas de hacer algo que requiriera de un mayor esfuerzo.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad que no puedo creer que tengamos absolutamente nada que hacer!- dijo Fred al cabo de un rato cuando perdió la discusión sobre las mejores escobas para Quidditch en un tono que sonó más bien a un reclamo que les hacia al resto de los Gryffindor presentes en la sala común  
  
-El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces ustedes son lo que tienen algo planeado para hacer ¿Qué les ha sucedido el día de hoy?- le dijo casi en burla Angelina a Fred saliéndose de su interesantísima platica con las demás chicas sobre los brujos mas guapos del año (edición especial de fin de año de la revista "Corazón de Bruja") y a sabiendas de que eso animaría un poco el ambiente que en serio comenzaba a tornarse como si fuera una clase del Profesor Binns  
  
-Bueno Angelina para ser sinceros lo que Fred quiere hacer contigo es algo que no puede hacer delante de Ginny, de ninguna de nosotros de hecho- dijo George desde el otro lado de la sala provocando las risas de todos excluyendo a Angelina que se ruborizo demasiado al instante y de Fred que.........  
  
-¡Cállate George!- la cara del joven Weasley estaba aún mas roja que su cabello -Me imagino que hablas de lo mismo que tu y Alicia hacen cuando...- replico a modo de venganza a lo que Fred le tapo la boca y le dijo: -Vale, Vale ya entendí- Todos en la sala seguían riéndose y ahora la ruborizada no era otra mas que Alicia que solo se volteaba y fingía ser sorda y no haber escuchado nada  
  
-Bueno si a verdades vamos- dijo Hermione sugiriéndoles algo como quien no quiere la cosa  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Alicia rápidamente para intentar cambiar el tema  
  
-Podemos intentar un juego muggle- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa esperando la aprobación de sus compañeros  
  
-¿Un juego muggle?- Dijeron el resto de las chicas al unísono y de inmediato se acercaron mas mostrándose muy interesadas en el asunto ya que ellas no conocían mucho de los muggles y mucho menos de ese tipo de juegos a los que se refería Hermione con aquella sonrisita  
  
-Si pero será tornara mucho mas divertido si le agregamos algo de magia- dijo y empezó a explicarles al ver lo interesados que estaban todos... incluso Ron y Harry se acercaron mas para poder oírla mejor era una de esas pocas veces en que Hermione mostraba su lado rebelde ( :P )  
  
-El juego se llama "verdad o reto" y consiste en lo siguiente: cada uno en una o varias rondas, según cuanto tiempo queramos jugar, nos toca elegir entre contestar una pregunta que van formulan entre todos los demás jugadores o cumplir un reto también impuesto por el resto de los jugadores- se detuvo y después de medio minuto cuando corroboro que todos los presentes le prestaban la atención suficiente prosiguió -Cuando se juega con muggles es difícil saber si dicen la verdad o están mintiendo a la hora de contestar las preguntas y es entonces cuando el juego pierde su "encanto", pero para evitar que eso suceda aquí se me ocurre que nos pongamos un encantamiento para que cada vez que digamos una mentira nos de risa o algo por el estilo así podremos comprobar que ninguno de nosotros mienta es decir que la información que daremos no es mas que la verdad-  
  
Hubo un silencio y luego se dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara de los 4 Weasley, pero se noto muchísimo más en las de Fred y George que de seguro ya planeaban que preguntaría a cada uno por la forma en que miraban a todos, cuchicheaban entre ellos y se reían al instante. Harry y Ron por su parte tenían algo de miedo por los retos que les pudieran imponer especialmente los gemelos... pero igualmente les emociono tener algo mejor que hacer y entre todos (aunque según Harry podría haber seguido con la plática de Quidditch). Ni tardos ni perezosos todos asintieron muy emocionados a jugar  
  
-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa y todos se sentaron en círculo cerca del fuego para conseguir algo de calor ya que hacia mucho frío (recuerden que es fin de año) además cogieron algunos cojines para estar mas cómodos, el círculo quedo de la siguiente manera: chico y chica comenzando con Ginny después Harry seguido de Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Fred, Alicia y al último George antes de volver a comenzar con la mas joven de las jugadoras  
  
-Antes que nada el encantamiento- y Hermione alzando su varita puso el encantamiento a todos al mismo tiempo, incluida ella misma -Bien ahora nadie podrá mentir y el que lo haga tendrá un gran ataque de risa delatando su mentira y miro a todos con la intención de decirle que ni se les ocurriera decir nada mas que la verdad-  
  
Por un instante todos se miraron entre sí emocionados, sabían que iban a empezar algo nuevo para ellos (claro menos Hermione que al parecer de todos tenía práctica en aquel juego) y sabían que sería muy divertido aunque también todos por dentro sabían perfectamente que a veces no es bueno jugar con la verdad ni con los castigos, quizás por eso el juego les resulto fascinante.  
  
-Bien...¿Quién empieza?- dijo impaciente George  
  
**********  
  
Bueno este mi segundo fic espero que les guste.  
  
PD. Todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por utilizarlos, solo diversión. 


	2. Una verdad y

-Bien...¿Quién empieza?- dijo impaciente George y miraba a todos respectivamente esperando ver al voluntario para iniciar  
  
Todos volvieron a mirarse entre sí, a pesar de lo interesante que les parecía aquella nueva actividad nadie de los presentes (y me refiero a nadie, ni si quiera Hermione que era la que había sugerido el juego) quería ser el primero en intentarlo y fue entonces que:  
  
-Vamos ¿no que les parecía divertido jugar? No puedo creer que ahora no haya voluntarios- dijo Hermione que se empezaba a impacientar al ver que nadie quería empezar  
  
-Si quieren, puedo empezar yo- dijo algo insegura Ginny  
  
En la mirada de todos se noto el gran alivio de no tener que ser los primeros en conjunto con un profundo agradecimiento a Ginny por ofrecerse como voluntaria  
  
-Gracias Ginny, me parece bien que empieces y seguiremos en el orden de Ginny hacia George- dijo Hermione mientras el ambiente se empezaba a tornar interesante  
  
-Y bien Ginny que escoges ¿Verdad o Reto?- le dijo su hermano Ron  
  
-Ve......... verdad- Ginny aun se veía bastante insegura (N/A: ¿¿y quien no con semejantes participantes?? :P) pero no iba a echarse para atrás, además de que no la hubieran dejado. Una vez comenzado el juego no podían negarse a responder ni a dejar de cumplir algún reto  
  
El resto de los jugadores se reunió casi en secreto excluyendo a Ginny y preparando con gran cuidado la pregunta que le harían a la joven ( N/A: y valiente a mi parecer ) pelirroja. En la ansiedad y nerviosismo que acompañaban a la espera Ginny alcanzo a oír de sus compañeros cosas como:  
  
-No, eso no, es demasiado obvio ¿no les parece?- -Si, tienes razón, Quizá podríamos preguntarle...- -No, eso ya nos lo contó- -¿En serio?- -Si, plática de chicas Potter. Bueno ya sé que les parece si...- -Ah, si me parece bien- -Si, claro, es perfecto-  
  
Ginny ante tales comentarios ya había pasado por todos los estados emocionales posibles y por haber: desde un simple nerviosismo hasta una tensión absoluta. En ese momento Hermione volteo y todos recuperaron su posición original en el círculo  
  
-Bien Ginny, dinos ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?-la misma Hermione fue quien le planteo a la chica la pregunta, Ron y los gemelos parecían ser lo mas interesados en la respuesta, aunque al chico restante parecía también interesarle mucho aquella información  
  
Ginny vaciló antes de contestar, los miro a todos aunque se detuvo ante la mirada expectante de Harry y después bajo su mirada para contestar  
  
-Yo... nunca he besado a nadie- Ginny estaba mas roja que nunca, a pesar de que ella ya tenía 14 años y la mayoría (por no decir todas) las chicas de su curso ya habían besado a alguien ella seguía esperando a que esa persona especial, la que ella mas quería, le diera el tan anhelado beso.  
  
-Eso no me lo esperaba- le dijo Ron en un susurro a Harry que por un momento pareció sonreír (o al menos eso le pareció a Ron) al escuchar la respuesta de la hermana menor de su amigo  
  
-¡Que lástima! Por que Fred y yo ya estábamos pensando en hacerle una visita- dijo George sonriéndole a Ginny que seguía con la mirada baja aunque ya un poco menos nerviosa ante la sonrisa de su hermano  
  
-Y no iba a ser precisamente una visita amistosa- añadió Fred con más seriedad de lo habitual que contrastaba con la sonrisa de George  
  
Angelina y Alicia rieron ante tal comentario -¿Desde cuando son hermanos tan celosos?- dijo la segunda  
  
-Desde hace- George miro su reloj -3 minutos-  
  
-¿Qué no tenemos derecho?- esta vez hablaba Fred y tomando una pose mas relajada dijo ya en broma -Después de todo es la mas pequeña de nuestras hermanas, tenemos que cuidarla-  
  
-De hecho nuestra única hermana- les aclaro Ron  
  
-Bueno, cuando terminen podremos continuar- dijo Hermione  
  
-Vale, no te enfades- le respondió George, y en un susurro le dijo a sus hermanos y a Harry -Habrá que cuidar mas a Ginny- y ahora la risa era por parte de los chicos  
  
Después de que paso la primera jugadora (y de la pequeña tensión que esto conllevo) todos se mostraron con aun mas ganas de jugar ya que ahora no estaban tan tensos  
  
-Bien Harry es tu turno- Ron hablo dirigiéndole a su mejor amigo una sonrisa  
  
-Este, bien, pues elijo verdad-  
  
Por alguna extraña (o mejor dicho mas que obvia) razón la cara de Ginny resplandeció y ahora se volvió a cerrar el círculo pero esta vez el excluido era Harry que esperaba alguna loca pregunta que se les ocurriera a los demás y por la experiencia de todas las cosas que se les ocurrieron cuando formulaban la pregunta de Ginny podría esperarse que le preguntaran hasta la marca de boxers que usaba. Frases muy parecidas a las que llego escuchar Ginny y hasta algunas más extrañas ahora estaban en los oídos de Harry  
  
Después de un considerable rato todos voltearon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que a Harry no le agrado nada:  
  
-Bien Harry- le dijo Alicia  
  
-Queremos que nos digas- continuo Angelina  
  
-¿Qué chicas de Gryffindor te parece que son las más guapas?- Finalizó Ron con cierto aire de desilusión, estaba mas claro que el agua (especialmente por las caras decepcionadas que los chicos Weasley mostraban) que aquella pregunta la habían formulado las chicas muy a pesar de ellos y algo que también estaba bastante claro era que ellos (Fred, George y Ron) ya habían tenido aquella plática con Harry y por tanto ya sabían la respuesta.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer, bien se iba a poner en evidencia si decía lo que en verdad pensaba, pero igual sería evidente si mintiera ya que a la hora que lo hiciera el encantamiento, aplicado para evitar la situación que pasaba Harry, surtiría efecto en el y comenzaría a tener un ataque de risa, así que después de haberlo pensado algunos minutos respondió resignado:  
  
-Pues......... a mi parecer..-  
  
**********  
  
Bueno no es la octava maravilla pero para seguir con verdades en este momento no se me ocurre mucho, espero mejorarlo el prox. capitulo  
  
Gracias por los reviews  
  
Hugs & kisses  
  
Alexandra Potter  
  
PD. Todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por utilizarlos, solo diversión. 


	3. Las chicas mas guapas y el primer reto

-Pues......... a mi parecer..-  
  
Las chicas fijaron su mirada en el muchacho esperando su respuesta, en especial cierta pelirroja que esperaba mucho mas ansiosa que sus compañeras. Por otra parte los chicos lo único que esperaban era oír dos o tres nombres ya antes mencionados entre ellos y continuar con el juego claro no sin antes prometer que no dejarían a las chicas formular ninguna otra pregunta sin consultarles antes, cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Harry:  
  
-A mi parecer, las chicas mas guapas de Gryffindor son: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y - tomo aire, miro a todos y finalmente dijo casi susurrando -Ginny Weasley-  
  
Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, aunque Ron volteo y su expresión era la de alguien que estaba mas que sorprendido, eso que dijo Harry no era lo que el recordaba haber escuchado en todas aquellas pláticas que había tenido con el al respecto y por su lado los gemelos a manera de juego se paraban, caminaban en dirección al chico y hacían como que querían golpearlo por el simple hecho de haber dicho "Angelina y Alicia" y haber rematado precisamente con su hermana Ginny de la cual ya habían hablado antes cuando a esta le toco contestar una pregunta, pero a final de cuentas terminaron felicitando a Harry por su, en palabras de ellos -buen gusto-.  
  
Y por su lado las chicas: Angelina y Alicia se ruborizaron un poco pero nada del otro mundo, sin embargo Ginny tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que no esta por demás decirlo también estaba muy ruborizado (por no decir que estaba tan roja como un tomate) pero a final de cuentas se sentía feliz. Hermione no dijo nada pero en su rostro se reflejaba que se había sentido por no ser nombrada por su amigo.  
  
-Mira Harry, nosotros te tenemos aprecio- le dijo George en un tono que intento ser serio pero no le resulto y sonaba muy a broma  
  
-Pero.. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho eso?- Ron más que cualquier otra cosa estaba extrañado, no lograba entender por que Harry no había tenido la confianza de decírselo  
  
-Bueno yo.- Harry no quería admitir ante todos que la reacción de los gemelos era su principal motivo para no haberlo dicho así de buenas a primeras, después de todo no todos los días le dices a tus amigos en una platica casual que te parece guapa su única hermana que por cierto es también la mas pequeña  
  
-Anda, no creías que nos íbamos a enfadar ¿verdad?- le dijo Fred  
  
-No, ¡que va!- pronuncio Harry tratando de parecer seguro y convincente pero no había terminado de decir la frase cuando le comenzó un gran ataque de risa delatando la mentira que acababa de decir. -Jajajajaja.. Bueno jajajajaja.. Esta bien.. Jajajajaja.. Si...jajajajaja.. Si la verdad creía que.. Jajajajaja.. se enfadarían.. jajajajaja- y después de decir la verdad su ataque comenzó a ser menos fuerte hasta que pudo dejar de reír y hablar con normalidad.  
  
Después de presenciar esto el resto de los presentes, que hasta el momento habían permanecido en silencio, estallo en risas y Harry después de todo, y esta vez sin haber dicho mentira alguna se unió a ellas  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, lo peor que puede pasar ahora es que Fred y George te tripliquen la vigilancia- dijo aun entre risas Ron a su amigo  
  
-Y puedes estar seguro de que así será Harry, ahora los tendrás de sombra- puntualizó Alicia  
  
-No hagas caso Harry sabemos que podemos confiar en ti- le dijo Fred  
  
-¿Verdad que podemos confiar en ti?- George hablaba otra vez con ese tono serio que seguía sin lograr sonar convincente (o sería que los demás lo conocían demasiado para tomarle en serio)  
  
-¡Claro!- les dijo Harry ahora completamente seguro de que sus palabras eran verdad  
  
-Bien, ya que se ha arreglado el problema, continuemos- dijo Alicia viendo a Hermione que era la siguiente "victima"  
  
-Hermione es tu turno, dinos que eliges ¿Verdad o Reto?- le dijo Ginny con un cierto aire malicioso en su forma de hablar  
  
-Esta bien, pues, escojo, reto- Hermione no parecía creer que le fueran a imponer algo tan difícil cuando escogió reto y lo demostró en un principio por la seguridad con la que respondió, pero al ver el rostro de los gemelos que se ilumino al escucharla decir "reto" supo que había cometido un error, uno muy pero muuuy grande  
  
Por tercera vez el grupo se reunió excluyendo en esta ocasión a Hermione que, se levanto nerviosa, se acerco a la ventana más próxima y se puso a observar la nieve que caía afuera intentando tranquilizarse, intento que le resulto inútil.  
  
Mientras: el grupo planeaba, esta vez con mucho mas cuidado, lo que tendría que hacer Hermione, obviamente los que mas sugerían cosas eran los gemelos. En esta ocasión les llevo un poco mas de tiempo elegir el reto a hacer para su amiga ya que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, cuando unos decían que si otros que no y viceversa.  
  
Después de un considerable rato a Fred se le ocurrió algo y cuando lo puso a debate solo su pudo oír un grito de -¿QUÉ?- por parte de un chico del grupo pero también la aprobación del resto de ellos así que por mayoría decidieron que eso sería el reto que tendría que cumplir Hermione.  
  
-Listo Herm- Ginny le grito a la chica y esta se acerco esperando cualquier cosa  
  
-¿Y bien?- les pregunto Hermione que por el tiempo que habían tardado en ponerse de acuerdo, por las discusiones que llego a escuchar, por el grito de aquel chico (cuya voz no logro reconocer) y por la cara de malicia que tenían casi todos no se esperaba nada bueno  
  
-Bien después de una ardua jornada de trabajo..- comenzó a decir Fred  
  
-¡Fred! Ya déjate de payasadas- regaño Ginny a su hermano  
  
Resignado Fred continuo -Bueno, bueno lo que tienes que hacer es besar a.-  
  
**********  
  
¿Qué tal? Bueno es lo mejor que puedo dar a las 12 de la noche  
  
Por cierto 10000000 gracias por los reviews que bueno que les guste la historia y con respecto a los finales a veces es bueno un poco de suspenso ¿no creen? Ah y por cierto si soy de México, vivo en el estado de México para ser exactos para quien pregunto (1000 disculpas en este momento no recuerdo quien fue, mi cerebro no funciona bien con tan pocas horas de sueño) 


	4. Demostrando cariño

-Bueno, bueno lo que tienes que hacer es besar a...- Fred se detuvo a ver el rostro expectante de la castaña  
  
-A.... ¿Quién?- Por la pinta de Hermione se puede decir que esta comenzando a impacientarse  
  
-A Ron- le dijo Harry terminando con el misterio que se traía Fred y también con la gran intención de calmar a Hermione  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero es que se han vuelto locos?! ¿No puede ser otra cosa?-  
  
-Hermione, es parte del juego, no te puedes negar- esta vez era Angelina la que trataba de calmarla  
  
-Además no pensamos cambiarlo, tardamos mucho en llegar a un acuerdo- dijo Alicia que se había desesperado mucho mientras elegían el reto de la chica sin poder llegar a nada en concreto -Y mas con ellos- agrego señalando a Fred y a George que al verse "acusados" pusieron su cara de inocencia  
  
Todos sabían que Hermione reaccionaria del modo en que reacciono cuando le dijeron pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión en cuanto al reto y por tanto preferían lidiar con ella un rato, igual sabían que iba a terminar cumpliendo el reto y en especial las chicas que estaban muy seguras que por mucho escándalo que estuviera haciendo Hermione, realmente no era del todo desagradable para ella besar a Ron quizá hasta todo lo contrario. Ron por su parte estaba callado simplemente esperando a ver que sucedía aunque el también tenia perfectamente claro que sus compañeros no estaban dispuestos a cambiar el reto así que mas bien lo que hacía era esperar a que Hermione terminara de hacer su escándalo.  
  
-Anda Hermione, yo sé muy bien lo mucho que te agrada mi hermano, esta es tu oportunidad- le dijo Ginny a Hermione a manera de secreto guiñándole un ojo y lo que logro fue que ella se sonrojara y por fin después del "berrinche" aceptara besar a Ron  
  
-No van a cambiar el reto ¿verdad?- les dijo Hermione aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, solo lo dijo para no verse tan obvia cuando expresara su cambio de opinión  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Me lo imagine- dijo resignada -Bueno- asintió finalmente  
  
-¡Que bien!- le dijo Ginny -Pero bueno, aunque tu seas la del reto a cumplir, el chico es Ron así que el que te tiene que besar es el-  
  
-Claro, por caballerosidad- dijo Angelina y todos movieron la cabeza asintiendo  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Hermione que en esos momentos ya estaba invadida por los nervios y sentía como un millón y medio de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago  
  
Ron seguía callado y así sin decir palabra se acerco lentamente a Hermione. Ambos se quedaron por un momento frente a frente solo mirándose el uno al otro, un poco incómodos de que hubiera ahí a su vez toda esa gente observando cada movimiento que hacían o estaban por hacer.  
  
-Imagina que solo estamos nosotros, así va a ser mas fácil- le dijo Hermione a Ron en voz muy pero muy baja tanto que rayaba en lo imperceptible y el de inmediato siguió su consejo y se visualizo en un lugar diferente y donde únicamente estaban ellos dos. Sin darse cuenta en que momento lo hizo el pelirrojo ya tenia abrazada a Hermione por la cintura y con su boca a unos milímetros de distancia y así por un gran impulso la besó muy delicadamente mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora al compás de el de ella, primero sintió que se había pasado de atrevido al haberla besado así sin previo aviso ya que la chica no parecía querer corresponderle pero no pasó muchos segundo con esta idea ya que la chica le respondió de la misma manera  
  
Hermione se sentía muy a gusto en los brazos de Ron que la besaba de la manera más tierna, como jamás la habían besado (y como jamás en su vida la volvería a besar nadie), demostrándole así lo mucho que la quería y le importaba. Mientras que Ron se sintió completamente realizado al tener en sus brazos a la niña a la que el más quería (aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y tratara por todos los medio posibles mostrar exactamente lo contrario) y aprovecho la oportunidad para demostrarle precisamente eso: que era ella la persona a la que el más quería.  
  
Pasado un pequeño rato los chicos se separaron al recordar que había todo un grupo de espectadores que a decir verdad estaban embelesados admirando la manera tan bonita y tierna en que se veían ellos dos juntos  
  
-Vaya que lo disfrutaron- les dijo George  
  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo le dirigieron una sonrisa en señal de afirmación y se sentaron en su lugar dentro del círculo esperando continuar con el juego, aunque puede que por la emoción del momento ni ellos mismos se hayan dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano  
  
-¿Podemos seguir?- dijo Hermione un poco cohibida por la mirada de las chicas que expresaban curiosidad por su amiga y mas cuando notaron su mano entrelazada con la del pelirrojo, cuando ella misma se dio cuenta lo soltó de inmediato. Ron que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos regreso al mundo real al sentir falta de calor en sus manos.  
  
-Está bien, es tu turno Ron- le dijo Harry que al igual que las chicas por Hermione sentía curiosidad de preguntarle a su amigo muchas cosas con respecto a aquel beso  
  
-Bueno, mhmhm pues elijo verdad- eran las primeras palabras que Ron decía desde que decidieron que se iba a besar con Hermione  
  
Dejando de lado Ron se volvió a formar el "comité" para decidir que era lo que se le preguntaría y a diferencia de la vez pasada, en esta ocasión se llego rápido a un acuerdo  
  
-Bueno Ron en tu caso ha sido mas sencillo decidir - le dijo Angelina y al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía agrego - No es tan malo, ¡en serio!-  
  
-Bien hermanito- le dijo Ginny -Dinos ¿Estas enamorado de Hermione?-  
  
**********  
  
Bueno aquí esta. Creo que era muy obvio a quien iba a besar ¿no? Bueno again 100000 de gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
Lily: Thankx por toda la ayuda en este capitulo!!!  
  
Hugs & Kisses  
  
Atte. Alexandra Potter  
  
PD. Todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por utilizarlos, solo diversión. 


	5. ¿Enamorado?

-Bien hermanito- le dijo Ginny -Dinos ¿Estas enamorado de Hermione?-  
  
Ron enmudeció de nuevo, claro que se esperaba que le fueran a preguntar algo relacionado con el y con Hermione pero nunca se imagino que fueran tan descarados para preguntar de una manera tan pero tan directa que si estaba enamorado de ella ¿Cómo querían que respondiera eso? ¡Ni el mismo lo había pensado!:  
  
A Ron le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza:  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¿De Hermione? La verdad nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera, digo se que siento algo muy fuerte por ella, desde hace mucho que lo siento pero... es posible que eso sea... ¿Amor? ¿Es eso lo que realmente siento por ella? ¿En eso se traducen las ganas de tenerla siempre cerca de mi, el querer protegerla de todo aquello que la pueda lastimar, la sensación de impotencia al verla llorar y querer mover el cielo y la tierra con tal de evitarlo? ¿Acaso es amor el darlo todo por su felicidad, tan solo por ver en su rostro el reflejo de que es feliz? Creo que sí. sí es verdad, ellos tienen razón, no solo estoy enamorado de ella si no que la amo ¡De verdad amo a Hermione Granger! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!- Después de quedarse callado pensando en esto comenzó a hablar, aun sin haber estructurado bien su respuesta a pesar de tenerla muy clara en su cabeza.  
  
-Pues..yo- comenzó después un largo rato de silencio aun sin tener muy claro lo que iba a contestar ante las miradas impacientes de todos (en especial de la susodicha) y antes de continuar volteo a donde estaba Hermione que era la mas impaciente por escuchar lo que el tenía que decir:  
  
-No- dijo al fin y todos se quedaron callados un momento, quizá simplemente esperando un ataque de risa que por mas que esperaron jamás llegó, Ron estaba completamente callado y ante las miradas ahora sorprendidas de todos encima y en especial la de Hermione volvió a hablar -No estoy enamorado de ella- repitió y de nuevo apareció el silencio y unos instantes después un grito que los sobresalto a todos ya que no se lo esperaban -¡LA AMO!, que es distinto- pronuncio Ron al momento que le dirigía la sonrisa mas sincera a la chica a la que le dedicó las palabras. En todo momento el y Hermione habían mantenido su vista clavada uno en el otro. Al oír la respuesta de Ron, a Hermione le cambió la cara por completo y la expresión de sorpresa desapareció dejando en su lugar una gran sonrisa que yo no se pudo quitar en lo que resto del juego.  
  
Todos estaban muy enternecidos por la escena: Hermione y Ron en un estado casi de "trance"(estaban perdidos en la luna) ambos con una cara de borrego enamorado  
  
-Bueno, bueno ya tortolitos, despierten- les dijo Fred a Ron y Hermione que desviaron la vista y evitando las miradas de los demás (En especial la de Harry que los miraba con cara de -En cuanto hablemos ambos me darán explicaciones-)  
  
-¡Fred!¿¡Pero por qué les arruinas su momento!? Se veían tan lindos- le dijo Angelina, lo primero en son de reclamo y lo segundo con una voz un tanto melosa. Ron y Hermione no decían nada y solo se reían para si mismos y en eso George se les acerco comentando:  
  
-Esos están peor que ustedes, ya parecen casados- y el trío (Ron, Hermione y Harry) siguió riendo para si mismo ya que cuando George volteo Ron les comento a Hermione y a Harry -Y el esta igual o peor con Alicia-  
  
Y mientras Fred y Angelina (que no oyeron el comentario de George) seguían:  
  
-Vamos Angie, ya tendrán tiempo después de arreglar sus asuntos a solas, ¡lo que sucede es que es tu turno y lo que quieres es ganar un poco de tiempo!- Le respondió el chico poniendo en evidencia a Angelina  
  
Todos rieron ante la cara de vergüenza que tenía Angelina pero pronto se reintegraron a su entretenida actividad  
  
-Bueno Angie escoge: ¿Verdad o Reto?- le pregunto Fred con una sonrisa que la misma Angelina catalogo como "Poco Confiable"  
  
-Reto- dijo muy decididamente la muchacha y la sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Fred paso de "Poco Confiable" a "Nada Confiable" la cual la hizo dudar sobre su decisión.  
  
Angelina se levantó y se fue a sentar, igual que Hermione hizo, cerca de una ventana y así dejó al grupo en plena libertad para decidir (¿o discutir?) acerca de cual sería el reto que tendría que cumplir  
  
-Por favor.. ¡Que no se pasen! ¡Por favor!- era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Angelina pero ya que escucho las carcajadas de los gemelos y vio las expresiones del resto se resigno a que sería algo no tan fácil de cumplir  
  
Muy poco tiempo transcurrió antes de que decidieran el reto (y eso que de todos modos hubo uno que otro desacuerdo entre ellos) pero a pesar de esto a Angelina ¡le parecieron siglos!  
  
-¿Estas lista Angelina?- le pregunto Ron  
  
-Yo siempre Ron- le dijo la chica que al contrario de lo que mostraba en su rostro tranquilo y en el tono de seguridad que había en su voz, estaba mucho mas nerviosa que nunca en su vida, conocía muy bien a Fred y a George y se podía esperar cualquier cosa (N/A: ¿Quién esperaría no esperaría "cualquier cosa" teniendo a los gemelos juntos y con la capacidad de imponer retos?)  
  
-No va a ser tan complicado Angelina- le dijo Ginny como quien comenta que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde  
  
-Bueno, presta mucha atención- le comenzó a explicar Ron -Los gemelos van a venir aquí y sin que ellos digan una sola palabra ni hagan ningún gesto tu tienes que decidir quien es Fred y quien es George, si aciertas habrá terminado el "reto" pero si fallas tendrás que contestar cualquier pregunta que se nos ocurra y así hasta que aciertes-  
  
***** Todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por utilizarlos, solo diversión. 


	6. Lipstick

-Bueno, presta mucha atención- le comenzó a explicar Ron -Los gemelos van a venir aquí y sin que ellos digan una sola palabra ni hagan ningún gesto tu tienes que decidir quien es Fred y quien es George, si aciertas habrá terminado el "reto" pero si fallas tendrás que contestar cualquier pregunta que se nos ocurra y así hasta que aciertes-  
  
Angelina soltó una risita nerviosa ¿Sería capaz?, los conocía bien a los dos desde que tenían 11 años pero.. ¿realmente podría decidir quien era quien?, de no hacerlo correctamente quedaba expuesta a las preguntas.  
  
-¿Angelina? - Harry movía su mano frente a los ojos de la chica intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos -Lo siento- dijo la chica regresando a la realidad -¿Estas lista?- le preguntó Harry -Si, claro-  
  
Para aquellos momentos Fred y George estaban sentaditos y calladitos mirando con una tierna cara de inocencia a Angelina  
  
-Mhmhm ¿No pueden hablar?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Ron que era el que le había explicado lo que iba a hacer  
  
-No, si no te sería muy fácil identificarlos y se trata de lo contrario- pronunció Ron explicándole como quien le explica a un niño que dos mas dos son cuatro.  
  
-Vaya.. Pues- les dirigió una mirada rápida a ambos ahí sentados como nunca en su vida los había visto: con una tranquilidad nada característica de ellos, era digno de una foto.  
  
-Creo que ya ni si quiera yo sé quien es quien- comento Ginny examinando de la misma manera que Angelina a los gemelos intentando decidir, para ella era bastante divertido estar adivinando quien era cada cual de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
Por otra parte Angelina sufría como nunca, examinaba una y otra vez a aquellos dos chicos que para su sorpresa (y la de todos realmente) estaban sentados tranquilamente esperando su respuesta. Angelina paseaba su vista una y otra vez por los dos pelirrojos intentando encontrar algo que le ayudara a identificar a Fred.  
  
-¿Quién es Fred?- pensó ya un poco desesperada y luego al darse cuenta de que ella solo buscaba identificar a Fred en vez de buscar distinguir quien era quien se rió para si misma, pensando en la cara de Fred cuando todo acabara y le contara lo que sufrió para identificarlo.  
  
Todos los demás parecían igual o hasta más confundidos que la misma Angelina intentando descifrar si Fred era el de un lado y George el del otro o lo contrario. Parecía que los únicos que estaban disfrutando el momento eran los gemelos que reían al ver la cara de confusión de todos, a la única a la que solían confundir era a su madre (Quizá fue por eso que osó tejerles aquellos suéteres con sus iniciales).  
  
Angelina ya estaba por completo desesperada por mas que buscaba algo que le ayudara, no lo encontraba ¡aquellos dos era por completo idénticos! Y para colmo traían puesta la misma ropa. Cuando Angelina estaba a punto de darse por vencida vio la sonrisa de uno de los pelirrojos y:  
  
-¡Ya sé quien es quien!- grito muy contenta de haberlo hecho, los demás aun seguían sin tener mucha idea, pero se alegraban de que Angelina hubiera llegado a algo ya que cuando diera su "veredicto" podrían salir por completo de dudas, averiguando si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.  
  
Entre Harry y Ron ya había una apuesta: Harry decía que era Fred el que estaba de lado derecho y George el de lado izquierdo mientras que Ron opinaba lo opuesto. Ron puso en juego una gran dotación de dulces mientras que Harry se arriesgaba a tener que hacerle la tarea a Ron por una semana.  
  
-Bueno, como decía: ya se quien es quien- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa que hasta a los gemelos asusto, estaba muy orgullosa de si misma por haber descubierto quien era Fred y sobre todo por que le había quitado el gusto de poderla interrogar, ¡Ya se imaginaba sus preguntas! ¡Por eso mismo fue que escogió reto!  
  
-¿Y quien es quien?- preguntó Hermione que no pudo llegar a una conclusión al respecto  
  
-Fred es el- dijo señalando al chico que estaba a la derecha -Y George es el- esta vez señalo el chico que se encontraba de lado izquierdo  
  
-¿Segura?- Preguntó Ron sabiendo que si ella tenia razón el habría perdido su apuesta con Harry  
  
-¡Claro!- le dijo aun con la sonrisa que indicaba que estaba satisfecha de su conclusión  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es Fred?- preguntó Ron, aun albergaba la esperanza de que Angelina estuviera en lo incorrecto  
  
-Yo- dijo el muchacho de la derecha mientras que se ponía de pie y la cara de Angelina brillaba (junto con la de Harry y al contrario que la de Ron)  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo supiste Angie?- le pregunto asombrado Fred al tiempo que se acerco a ella y la abrazo  
  
-Pues por esto- le dijo Angelina y poso uno de sus dedos en los labios del muchacho cuya cara era la clara expresión de "No entiendo"  
  
-¿Cómo supiste?- se volvió a repetir en la sala pero esta vez era su amiga Alicia la que le preguntaba  
  
-Bueno, miren- les comenzó a explicar la muchacha -Yo empecé a examinarlos de pies a cabeza mientras estaban ahí sentados y a decir verdad al principio no tenía ni idea de quien era quien, y bueno ya estaba por darme por vencida y simplemente decir algo al azar cuando vi a Fred sonreír y fijándome un poco mas en su sonrisa vi esto- dijo señalando los labios de Fred, los chicos no entendieron nada hasta que las chicas hablaron sorprendidas: -Lipstick- dijo Hermione viendo más de cerca de Fred que se sentía ratón de laboratorio  
  
-Es tu Lipstick- le dijo Alicia a Angelina  
  
-Si- dijo sonriendo Angelina sin ningún tipo de pena al prácticamente haber publicado que ese mismo día, antes de comenzar el juego había besado a Fred  
  
Cuando Fred se libro de las chicas busco un espejo donde se veía mientras intentaba quitar una pequeña mancha de lápiz labial de su boca, seguía sin creer que por culpa de ese pequeño detalle que a penas era visible se le había escapado la oportunidad de interrogar a Angelina.  
  
Después de unos momentos todos regresaron al ya conocido círculo, cada quien en su respectivo lugar esperando al que seguía en turno  
  
-Es tu turno Fred- le dijo Harry  
  
-Pues yo elijo..-  
  
***********  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Bueno no se por que pero este me gusto como me quedo, sorry que les di todo el capitulo a Fred y Angelina pero es que es mi pareja favorita :P  
  
De nuevo 1000000 gracias por los reviews...  
  
Saludos a todos  
  
XOXO  
  
Alexandra Potter 


	7. Por un beso

-Es tu turno Fred- le dijo Harry  
  
-Pues yo elijo..- se detuvo a pensarlo, claro que no tardo mucho en decidir lo que quería: -Reto-  
  
-Perfecto- dijo su hermano gemelo George y le dirigió una mirada en la que Fred pudo leer un "Vete de aquí entonces" así que se levanto rápidamente y se fue al otro lado de la sala donde se sentó y se puso de nuevo a pensar en la manera tan "tonta" en que Angelina lo había identificado. No estaba mucho muy preocupado sobre el reto que le pudieran poner, a decir verdad no estaba nada preocupado por el reto ya que las cosas mas alocados siempre eran sugeridas por el y su hermano y no creía que George fuera a sugerir cosas como las que sugería estando el presente y aunque así fuera ya había roto el 98% de las reglas del colegio y cualquier cosa que le pudieran poner parecería pequeña en comparación.  
  
Mientras tanto, el comité estaba en un debate decidiendo lo que tendría que hacer Fred, claro que sin el mismo las ideas eran muy pocas. A pesar de esto no se llevaron mucho rato en decidir, tenían el reto perfecto:  
  
-¡Fred!- Le grito su hermano George para que se acercara de nuevo a donde estaban  
  
-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?- les pregunto aun sin preocupación alguna, seguía pensando que nada podría ser mas complicado que todo lo que ya había hecho  
  
-Sip- dijo Ginny muy feliz tomando asiento muy cerca de él  
  
-Siéntate- le dijo George, Fred empezaba a desconfiar un poco pero dejo a un lado eso y le hizo caso a su hermano: se sentó  
  
-Muy Bien- le dijo Angelina, esta vez había en la voz de la chica un cierto tono malicioso -Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte ahí sentado, sin realizar ningún movimiento ¿entendiste?-  
  
-¿Qué? Estos no pueden estar hablando en serio- fue lo que paso por la cabeza de Fred cuando escucho lo que tenía que hacer -¿Quedarme aquí sentado sin moverme? ¿No se les pudo ocurrir algo un poco mas complicado de realizar?- les dijo en reclamo y al oírlo casi todos mostraron una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada al pelirrojo  
  
-Veamos si es tan fácil como crees- esta vez era su hermano Ron el que le decía -Angelina va a estar contigo-  
  
-¿Estar conmigo?- Fred seguía sin entender Angelina estaba casi siempre con el ¿eso en que lo haría difícil? De repente escucho cuando le dijeron que ya no podía moverse y fue en esos momentos que comenzó a comprenderlo todo cuando Angelina se dirigió a el:  
  
-¿Podrás resistirte a darme un beso?- le dijo desafiante y ante estar palabras Fred experimento un escalofrío haciendo que perdiera por completo la confianza en si mismo, para ser sinceros el no se sentía nada capaz de cumplir con eso y menos con la boca de Angelina a dos milímetros de la de el, sin tan solo ella estuviera sentada a lado, al frente donde fuera menos ahí tan. cerca de el -Es la primera vez que desearía que estuvieras muy lejos de mi Angie- fue lo único que pudo pensar ante la idea de que la chica lo haría perder:  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que estar así?- pregunto al resto aun albergando la esperanza de que no fuera mucho  
  
-Hasta que nos cansemos o... Tu pierdas- dijo George que estaba bastante divertido ante la cara de su hermano que les daba a entender que no aguantaría mucho  
  
-Genial- dijo entre diente Fred y volvió su cara de nuevo para quedar de frente a la de Angelina que en esos momentos se mojaba los labios  
  
-¡Diablos! Angie ¡no me hagas esto por favor!- le dijo Fred casi en suplica  
  
-¿Qué no te haga que cosa?- le pregunto Angelina mientras de nuevo remojaba sus labios aparentando no saber de que hablaba el chico]=)  
  
-¡Pues eso! ¡No seas mala!- le reclamo Fred pero Angelina realmente estaba disfrutando el momento aunque por otro lado ella también moría de ganas por besarlo, pero el hecho de hacerlo perder era algo que ella no podía dejar de ver, solo por eso se contenía de besarlo. Lo mismo pasaba con Fred aunque moría de ganas por darle un beso ¡No pensaba perder! Este reto era realmente de ellos dos y los demás solo se entretenían con el momento.  
  
Pasaba el tiempo y aun parecía que ninguno pensaba caer ante el otro aunque Fred en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y es que ¡Angelina hacia cada cosa!  
  
-Angie, ríndete- le pidió Fred  
  
-¿Por qué no te rindes tu? ¿Es que acaso prefieres una victoria que a mi?- fue la contestación de Angelina  
  
-Ah ¡De eso se trata! De que pierda por ti- le dijo Fred pero Angelina movió la cabeza en seña de negación  
  
-No Fred, se trata de que me demuestres que me valoras más que a una victoria- le dijo Angelina muy seria. Ante esto Fred le sonrió, la tomo de las manos y acto seguido se puso de pie junto con ella  
  
-Claro que te valoro más que a una victoria angelito, muchísimo mas- y al terminar de decirle esto la abrazo por la cintura y por fin después de todo: la besó.  
  
Después de unos minutos se separaron y se volvieron a sentar juntos en espera de continuar con el juego  
  
-Que lindos- murmuro Alicia a Hermione y Ginny que asintieron  
  
Angelina se ruborizo y Fred igual pero pronto cambio su cara por una mirada asesina que les dirigió a sus hermanos y a Harry que tenían la clara intención de hacerle burla pero ante ese gesto por parte del pelirrojo prefirieron quedarse callados y regresar al juego  
  
-Si las miradas mataran- fue lo único que les comento George a Ron y a Harry que ante el comentario rieron mientras seguían siendo el blanco de las miradas de Fred que había escuchado también  
  
-Continuemos- dijo Hermione -¿A quien le toca?-  
  
-A mi- respondió tímida Alicia que estaba sentada entre los gemelos  
  
**********  
  
Hola de nuevo:  
  
Bueno aquí esta el séptimo capitulo, ojalá haya quedado bien =)  
  
De nuevo les agradezco infinitamente los reviews  
  
Hasta el prox. Capitulo =)  
  
XOXO  
  
Alexandra Potter  
  
PD. Todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por utilizarlos, solo diversión. 


	8. Una canción para George

-Continuemos- dijo Hermione -¿A quien le toca?-  
  
-A mi- respondió tímida Alicia que estaba sentada entre los gemelos  
  
-Bien ¿qué prefieres Ali verdad o reto?- le pregunto George dirigiéndole una sonrisa  
  
Se quedó callada por unos momentos pensando en que era lo más sano, aunque siendo sinceros con cualquiera que eligieras nada era sano y simplemente: corrías peligro =P:  
  
-Reto- respondió dejando a un lado su timidez, prefería ser victima de alguna locura que comprometerse con todos revelando información (que de hecho Angelina y ella siendo tan allegadas a Fred y a George respectivamente estaban mas que acostumbradas a todas sus locuras).  
  
-Muy Bien- dijo Ginny y se volteo al resto de los jugadores para ahora decidir lo que tendría que cumplir Alicia  
  
Alicia no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba, se quedo ahí sentada en su lugar mientras los demás se separaron de ella previniendo que escuchara antes de tiempo lo que tenía que hacer. Estando ahí llego a escuchar comentarios como:  
  
-No... A mi eso no me convence-  
  
-Entonces ¿tu qué sugieres?-  
  
-Pues a mi se me ocurre que tal vez...-  
  
-Si puede ser pero que en vez de que...-  
  
Por más que trataba Alicia de atar cabos con las pocas frases que alcanzaba a escuchar de sus compañeros nunca pudo llegar a nada, al menos nada que le ayudara a prepararse.  
  
Por fin después de un considerablemente corto tiempo el "comité" llego a su conclusión sobre el reto de Alicia  
  
-¿Ya se decidieron?- les pregunto Alicia ya que pensaba que mientras mas rápido empezara mas rápido terminaría y podrían continuar.  
  
-Si, ya decidimos- le dijo Fred y miraba a su hermano George que en esos momentos estaba tan rojo como su cabello  
  
-Bueno ¿qué tengo que hacer?- la chica ya imaginaba por donde iba la cosa cuando vio el rostro de George  
  
-Mira amiga, lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo: cantarle una canción a George, la que mas aplique entre ustedes, pero ¡tu la tienes que componer eh!- le explico Angelina guiñándole un ojo  
  
-¿Cantar? ¿A George? ¿Una canción compuesta por mi?- les dijo Alicia que se puso casi igual de roja que George al escuchar a Angelina  
  
-Si- le contesto Fred -Nos han contado que compones y cantas muy bien Alicia-  
  
-No se quien pudo haber sido- dijo mientras miraba con aire casi de furia a Hermione, Ginny y Angelina que se hacían las desentendidas de las miradas de su amiga  
  
-Bueno Alicia, eso no importa- -Lo que importa es que tienes que hacerlo- le explicaron entre Ron y Harry  
  
-Pues ya que no me queda de otra- les dijo resignada la chica y se sentó en otro sillón, mas cerca de donde estaba sentado George -Dame unos minutos en lo que escribo la canción ¿vale?- esta vez hablo dirigiéndose exclusivamente a George y en un tono mas dulce  
  
Alicia tomo el primer pedazo de pergamino que vio y se puso a escribir, para sorpresa de todos no tardo mucho en terminar, quizá sería por que ya tenia muy claro lo que le quería decir a George en aquella canción  
  
-Ya esta pero aun no tengo muy bien la música y ni crean que me voy a poner a componerla ahorita, la voy a cantar a capella y si les parece- les explico en un tono que se escuchó mas bien amenazante así que nadie tuvo el valor suficiente para objetarla  
  
Para que todos pudieran escucharla bien Alicia estaba al frente y en un medio circulo alrededor de ellas los demás de tal modo que George quedó frente a ella (N/A ¿¿¿me entienden como :S???)  
  
Entonces Alicia se quito la pena, se aclaro la garganta y empezó a cantar:  
  
Mil ojos mirando hacia mí,  
  
de los tuyos no puedo huir,  
  
tu mirada me tiene encantada,  
  
si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada,  
  
Otras manos lo han intentado,  
  
Solas las tuyas me han encontrado,  
  
Ya no puedo esconder,  
  
El querer sentirte al amanecer.  
  
De repente en mi vida,  
  
hay algo que me tiene confundida,  
  
y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
  
conservar el asombro hasta el final. Mil palabras ya he oído,  
  
solo las tuyas no han desvanecido.  
  
No puedo escapar de sus sonidos,   
  
estoy hipnotizada en un sueño contigo.  
  
Otros corazones no han tenido miedo,  
  
solo el tuyo es el que quiero   
  
Haré todo para cuidar tu amor,  
  
quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor. De repente en mi vida,  
  
hay algo que me tiene confundida,  
  
y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
  
conservar el asombro hasta el final.  
  
Mil veces quisiera estar sola,  
  
vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora.  
  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto y regreso a ti,  
  
es que te quiero tanto.  
  
Mil pensamientos giran a mí alrededor,  
  
hacen que sienta paz interior.  
  
Al pensar el porque de esta situación,  
  
en tus besos encuentro la solución.  
  
De repente en mi vida,  
  
hay algo que me tiene confundida,  
  
y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
  
conservar el asombro hasta el final.  
  
Cuando termino recibió aplausos por parte de todos ya que la interpretación le había quedado realmente preciosa.  
  
Antes de que Alicia pudiera agradecerle nada a nada sintió los labios de George en los suyos acompañado de unas manos en sus hombros y luego en su cintura abrazándola. Estaba tan feliz de ese gesto que comenzó a llorar y cuando George sintió las lagrimas de la chica se separo de ella pensando que había hecho algo malo  
  
-Alicia...yo...- le dijo con un semblante de preocupación  
  
-No te preocupes, esto es por que estoy muy feliz- y terminada la frase lo volvió a besar...  
  
Cuando se separaron, Alicia recibió las felicitaciones de todos por aquella canción que a nadie le quedó duda que la cantó con el corazón en la mano. La chica solo les sonreía como muestra de agradecimiento  
  
-Bueno ya hay que continuar ¿no les parece?- les pregunto la misma Alicia después de un pequeño rato de plática  
  
-Cierto, ya solo queda George-  
  
-¿Qué eliges?- le pregunto su hermano pequeño  
  
**************  
  
Bueno aquí esta por fin este capitulo. No lo había subido por que no encontraba la canción adecuada =P. Por cierto la canción se llama De repente y es de Soraya. Solo puse que Alicia la escribió para darle otro matiz.  
  
Bueno como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews ;)  
  
Salu2  
  
XOXO  
  
Alexandra Potter  
  
PD. Todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por utilizarlos, solo diversión. 


	9. El diario

-Cierto, ya solo queda George-  
  
-¿Qué eliges?- le pregunto su hermano pequeño  
  
George se quedo por un momento pensando hasta que por fin les respondió:  
  
-¡Pues reto!- por la manera en que lo dijo fue como si le hubieran hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo y "reto" fuera la respuesta mas obvia  
  
Al escuchar la elección de George los demás se reunieron para planear el reto que le impondrían. George simplemente se quedo meditando en lo que acababa de pasar con Alicia, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz por eso, además tenía casi seguro que el reto tendría algo que ver con ella y le gustaba pensar que clase de cosa le pondrían a hacer.  
  
Mientras George estaba en las nubes con sus pensamientos el resto de los Gryffindor estaban planeando el reto y para no variar no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.  
  
Pasaron aproximadamente unos 10 minutos antes de que todos se volvieran hacia George haciéndole saber sobre el reto que le tocaba cumplir:  
  
-Vaya George, contigo si que ha sido difícil- le dijo su hermano más pequeño: Ron  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
  
-Por que simplemente no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo-  
  
-Pero ya llegaron a uno ¿Cuál es?-  
  
-Pues mira la verdad es que nuestra intención era que hicieras lo mismo que Fred con Angelina pero Alicia dijo que ella no era tan atrevida como Angelina y no iba a soportar estar tanto tiempo así contigo (Al decir esto George se rió para si mismo) entonces se nos ocurrió otra cosa- Ron era el que seguía hablando con su hermano mayor mientras los demás solo estaban sentadas esperando a que Ron terminara de explicarle  
  
-¿Qué se les ocurrió?- George estaba bastante tranquilo  
  
-Pues que nos leas tu diario- la sonrisa de la cara de Ron era algo difícil de ocultar, de hecho todos tenían esa risita nerviosa a excepción de George que se quedo callado  
  
-¡Vaya con ustedes! ¡Que tonterías se les ocurren!- y dicho esto subió a su habitación  
  
No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando George bajo de nuevo esta vez con un librito en mano  
  
-Ahí esta- les dijo George, ahora el era el que tenia una sonrisa  
  
Fred tomo el diario y lo hojeo  
  
-¡Esto esta en blanco!-  
  
-No, no lo esta. Tiene contraseña ¿Me crees tan tonto para dejar mi diario a simple vista? ¿Cuándo comparto dormitorio contigo y con Lee?-  
  
Al decir esto Fred hizo una mueca que oscilaba entre lo divertido y lo enojado  
  
-Pues dinos la contraseña- Esta vez era Angelina la que se dirigía al pelirrojo  
  
-No- le respondió George -Ustedes me dijeron que leyera algo de mi diario pero como esta en blanco no hay nada que leer-  
  
Todos intentaron inútilmente descubrir el modo para que el diario se hiciera visible pero nada parecía dar resultado. Y cuando George se creía libre de su reto:  
  
Alicia tomo su varita y toco ligeramente con ella la portada del diario y lo que sucedió fue que apareció una pequeña imagen del gemelo pidiendo la contraseña:  
  
-¿Password?- dijo la pequeña figura de George  
  
-¿Password?- repitió asombrada Alicia, creía que realmente no la necesitaba pero cuando termino de decirlo la pequeña figura de George abrió el libro que ahora se encontraba lleno de anotaciones  
  
-¿Tu Password es Password?- Le pregunto Harry ya que le parecía algo bastante tonto pero a la vez original  
  
-Si- Contesto un decepcionado George, creía que se había librado de tener que leer su diario  
  
-Bueno, haznos en honor de leer- le dijo Ginny mientras le entregaba el diario  
  
-Bueno y ¿qué les leo? No creo que quieran que les lea todo mi diario-  
  
-No, léenos ¿los últimos 3 días?- Hermione volteo buscando la aprobación de todos a su sugerencia, todos asintieron apoyándola  
  
-Bien, bien- el chico tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a leer  
  
-"¡Por fin es de noche! ¡El día ha sido pesadísimo! Fred y yo tuvimos que quedarnos castigados por que Snape cree que fuimos nosotros los que intercambiamos los ingredientes de la poción de Flint ¡Y es que ahora esta en la enfermería por que la poción le provoco un ligero estado de intoxicación! Y aunque quizá alguna vez pensamos en eso Fred y yo no lo hicimos, fue el mismo Flint el que se equivoco con los ingredientes ¡y nosotros tuvimos que pagar por su estupidez! Lo que mas me molesto fue que por culpa del dichoso castigo no pude ver a Alicia en la comida y necesito hablar con ella ¡Necesito decirle ya lo que siento! Bueno me ha dado sueño, te seguiré contando lo que pasó en otra ocasión. Solo espero que los ronquidos de Lee me dejen descansar"-  
  
-Ya va un día- les aclaró George que cubría se rostro sonrojado tras de su diario  
  
-Vale, vale, continua- dijeron las chicas  
  
-"Hoy me ha pasado algo muy extraño: Estábamos en transformaciones y nos toco trabajar por parejas pero la profesora las escogió ya que según ella siempre trabajábamos con las mismas personas como si no existieran los demás. A pesar de eso no quedamos muy diferentes que como de costumbre ya que estábamos Angelina y yo, Fred y Katie y Lee quedó con Alicia. Ojalá pudiera describirte lo que sentí cuando la vi con otra persona y bueno quizá no me hubiera sentido tan mal si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona pero no Lee, el es mi amigo pero también se que hace tiempo el tuvo algo que ver con Ali, Fred dice que son celos y estoy comenzando a creerle ¿Qué me habrá hecho esta chica para que yo la quiera tanto? Bueno sea lo que sea me tengo que armar de valor tengo que decirle lo que siento. Hoy la cite en la sala común en la noche, creo que se extraño demasiado pero acepto a final de cuentas. Espero no acobardarme en el último momento"-  
  
-¡Wow! ¿Se vieron en la noche?- pregunto Angelina  
  
-¿Puedo seguir? Ya solo falta que les leo el día de ayer- George seguía ocultando su rostro tras de su diario  
  
-Ya, pero no te enojes, continua- le contesto Angelina  
  
-"Ojala pudiera escribir todo lo que siento en este preciso momento. Estoy feliz ¿dije feliz? Feliz es poco, pero mi felicidad esta entremezclada con nervios y con miedo. Te cuento ayer salí en la noche para encontrarme con Alicia en la sala común (obviamente nadie se dio cuenta Fred estaba soñando para no variar con Angelina empiezo a cansarme de oír "Angelina te amo" todas las noches y Lee... bueno a Lee no lo podrían despertar así quien-tu- sabes estuviera atacando todo Hogwarts). Cuando baje Alicia ya estaba ahí esperándome, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme el por que la citaba a esa hora, murmuré algo pero sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que fue, de hecho según recuerdo no era nada coherente, Alicia se rió de mi y fue eso lo que me hizo armarme de valor y por fin le dije lo que sentía por ella, así sin rodeos, creo que no se lo esperaba por la cara que puso pero rápidamente la cambio de nuevo por una de sus sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas que me derriten y sin darme cuenta me había besado, eso me basto para entender que ella siente lo mismo por mi"-  
  
**********  
  
¡Por fin subí este capitulo! Que por cierto no es el último y es que tengo unas ideas por ahí que me gustaría poner, ¡así que todavía me van a tener que seguir aguantando! ] = )  
  
Bueno me despido  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
  
Hugs & Kisses  
  
Atte.  
  
Alexandra Potter 


	10. ¿A dormir?

-"Ojala pudiera escribir todo lo que siento en este preciso momento. Estoy feliz ¿dije feliz? Feliz es poco, pero mi felicidad esta entremezclada con nervios y con miedo. Te cuento ayer salí en la noche para encontrarme con Alicia en la sala común (obviamente nadie se dio cuenta Fred estaba soñando para no variar con Angelina empiezo a cansarme de oír "Angelina te amo" todas las noches y Lee... bueno a Lee no lo podrían despertar así quien-tu- sabes estuviera atacando todo Hogwarts). Cuando baje Alicia ya estaba ahí esperándome, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme el por que la citaba a esa hora, murmuré algo pero sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que fue, de hecho según recuerdo no era nada coherente, Alicia se rió de mi y fue eso lo que me hizo armarme de valor y por fin le dije lo que sentía por ella, así sin rodeos, creo que no se lo esperaba por la cara que puso pero rápidamente la cambio de nuevo por una de sus sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas que me derriten y sin darme cuenta me había besado, eso me basto para entender que ella siente lo mismo por mi"-  
  
George por primera vez en todo el rato que tenia ahí leyendo su diario a los demás se asomo para ver sus caras y sobre todo las expresiones en sus caras. Las chicas estaban con su típica expresión de "¡Que lindos!" y los chicos con su cara de "¡¿Se puede saber por que no nos contaste eso?!" bueno aunque a decir verdad esa cara también la tenían las chicas solo que ellas la dirigían hacia Alicia.  
  
-Vaya que se lo tenían muy bien guardadito ustedes dos tórtolos- les comento Fred  
  
-Si, ¡a nadie le habían contado!- les dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, es que eso a penas pasó ayer- les dijo Alicia tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esconder que no lo habían contado (en otros términos buscando el pretexto que se tragaran sus compañeros)  
  
-Si, además tenemos vida privada- esa fue la excusa de George que se había cansado de las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos  
  
Todos se rieron por la "defensiva" de George. Entonces en un instante de curiosidad Hermione volteo a ver la hora en el reloj que había a sus espaldas:  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya vieron la hora?! es tardísimo!-  
  
-Calma, pero si mañana no hay clases- le intento calmar Harry  
  
-Si estamos de V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S Hermione ¿entiendes eso?- ahora era Ron el que le dirigía la palabra  
  
-Lo sé, pero aún así hay muchísimo que estudiar-  
  
-Ay chica tu no cambias-  
  
Hermione se sonrojo ante ese comentario de Ginny  
  
A pesar de todo, todos estaban de acuerdo en que ya era hora de ir a dormir así que se levantaron y cuando cada quien se dirigía a su respectivo dormitorio Hermione les hablo:  
  
-¡Ey chicos!-  
  
-Vamos ¿No qué ya era muy tarde? ¿Y qué era hora de dormir?- le replico Angelina  
  
-Ehhh pues si ya lo sé pero...solo dos cosas mas-  
  
Hermione movió su varita y pronunció -"Finite Incantato"-  
  
-Esa era la primera cosa-  
  
-¿Y cual era la segunda?- esta vez pregunto George..... o Fred  
  
-Pues que esta prohibido decir nada de lo que paso aquí-  
  
-Me parece justo- dijo Harry  
  
-Si, a todos ¿podemos ir a dormir?- les dijo Ginny que sin saber en que momento le cambio la cara a una de mucho cansancio  
  
-Vale, vamos a dormir- y Hermione subió con las chicas al dormitorio ya que como eran pocas todas dormían en uno, lo mismo pasaba con los chicos.  
  
*****  
  
Bueno este capitulo es bastante pequeño por que es como de "enlace" entre que terminan de jugar y.....lo que viene después.  
  
No este capitulo aun no es el final, me van a tener que seguir aguantando un poquito mas =P  
  
Atte.  
  
Alexandra Potter 


	11. Girls Room

-Vale, vamos a dormir- y Hermione subió con las chicas al dormitorio ya que como eran pocas todas dormían en uno, lo mismo pasaba con los chicos.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Angelina y Alicia se metieron en su dormitorio:  
  
-Wow- fue lo único que dejo salir de su boca una de las chicas al entrar al dormitorio. Todas querían comentar acerca de todo lo que había pasado abajo en la sala común pero no sabían como empezar con el tema:  
  
-¿Hermione?- al fin se decidió Angelina  
  
-Dime- le dijo Hermione desde su cama, ya todas estaban acostadas cada una en su cama, todo estaba oscuro pero eso sí todas estaban mas despiertas que nunca y atentas a las voces de sus amigas  
  
-¡Te pasaste esta vez amiga!- le contesto de nuevo Angelina  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto sorprendida la castaña  
  
-Pues...¿te imaginaste que tu juego terminaría en todo esto?-  
  
-¿La verdad?..... No. No pensé que el juego llegara a tales extremos-  
  
-Creo que nadie se lo imagino chicas- le comento Alicia  
  
-Si, tienes razón-  
  
-Pero aún así fue muy divertido ¿no creen?- esa era la voz de la más pequeña de las chicas: Ginny Weasley  
  
-Pues si claro, pero lo que sucede es que tu estabas feliz de que tu adorado Harry te nombrara entre las chicas mas guapas-  
  
Suerte que estaba oscuro y que no la podían ver por que nunca en su vida Ginny había estado tan avergonzada  
  
-Bueno pero también las nombro a ustedes-  
  
-A mi no- dijo Hermione parecía que aún seguía sentida por ese "detalle" con Harry  
  
-Bueno eso es por que a ti te ve mas como a una hermana Herm- le explico Alicia  
  
-¿Tu cómo sabes eso?- le dijo escéptica  
  
-Bueno alguna vez en algún entrenamiento nos lo contó. Estaba muy triste por que tu y Ron no se hablaban y nos dijo que los dos eran como sus hermanos, en especial tu ¿no Ali?-  
  
-Si. No te enojes con el pobre de Harry, el te quiere mucho Herm- contesto la chica de la cama inmediata  
  
-Pues no sé- se escuchaba que a Hermione eso la calmaba un poco, mejor dicho la calmaba muchísimo  
  
-Bueno y tu que Hermione ¿que fue ese beso con mi hermano?-  
  
-Ehhh... pues eso fue lo que ustedes me pusieron a hacer- dijo intento escudarse en que era un reto y que lo tenía que cumplir  
  
-¡Pero bien que te gusto! ¡No nos lo puedes negar!-  
  
-No, no lo niego- dijo la chica en tono muy bajo pero todas la alcanzaron a escuchar claramente  
  
-Oye Herm y... ¿Cómo besa?- pregunto intrigada Ginny  
  
-Pues...Fue un beso muy tierno, sentí que me intentaba decir con ese beso que me quería mucho-  
  
-¡Vaya que sí! Ojalá que te hubieras podido ver con el en ese momento- le comento Alicia  
  
-Me imagino, para ser sinceras yo me sentía en las nubes- dijo suspirando la castaña  
  
-Aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente la que de verdad se pasó con mi hermano fue Angelina ¿no creen chicas?- Ginny obviamente esta vez se refería a Fred  
  
-Es cierto Angie-  
  
-Vamos ¿no me vas a decir que no se lo tenia bien merecido?-  
  
-Bueno sí, tienes razón-  
  
-Además fue bastante divertido y va a ser muy difícil que se vuelva a repetir eso de que Fred se deje ganar así de fácil, tú sabes lo orgulloso que es cuñadita-  
  
Todas rieron ante ese comentario, más que por otra cosa por que era muy cierto  
  
-Oye Angelina- le hablo Alicia  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ali?-  
  
-¿A que hora besaste a Fred?-  
  
-Antes de entrar a la sala común ¿recuerdan que entramos juntos? Pues es que lo encontré en las escaleras cuando íbamos de camino, pero el fue el que me besó a mi, no yo a el-  
  
-Claro pero de seguro tú le seguiste el beso ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pues no podía despreciar eso ¡pero el empezó! Por eso estaba así de... Bueno no estaba enojado pero si medio molesto por que por culpa del beso que el me dio lo descubrí. Bueno pero tu que me dices amiga, ¡con esa cancioncita que le escribiste a George!- Angelina se estaba vengando de la pregunta de su amiga cambiando de tema al de la canción  
  
-Pues es que si mentía me iba a dar un ataque de risa a la mitad de la canción y no se hubiera visto muy bien-  
  
-Pero yo me imagina que iba a ser una canción más trivial, no una declaración de amor-  
  
-Pues tu me dijiste que algo que aplicara entre nosotros y era eso o... ¡Una oda a sus travesuras!-  
  
Angelina se rió, todas de hecho  
  
-No le hagas caso, la canción te quedó sencillamente divina Ali- La defendió Hermione  
  
-Gracias Herm-  
  
-Bueno pero... ¿Por que no nos habías contado que te viste ayer con George en la noche?-  
  
-Pues es que... Se me pasó-  
  
-¿Se te paso?- le peguntó Angelina en tono sarcástico -Yo creo que no quisiste contarnos- y le aventó un peluche que tenia en su cama que le cayó a Alicia justo en la cabeza  
  
-¿Y este peluche Angie? Esta muy bonito- le pregunto Alicia muy extrañada ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes  
  
-Me lo regalo Fred en mi cumpleaños-  
  
-Me lo regalo Fred en mi cumpleaños- la imito Hermione con un tono melindroso y lo que recibió por parte de la chica fue un almohadazo  
  
-¡Oye!-  
  
-Shhhhh chicas- las callo de repente Alicia  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto susurrando Angelina  
  
-Nuestra cuñadita ya se durmió-  
  
-¿Nuestra cuñadita? ¿No será SU cuñadita?- les dijo Hermione  
  
-No, también tuya ¡no nos vas a salir con que ahora nada de nada con Ron!- le regaño en voz muy bajita Alicia. Hermione se sonrojo aunque nadie lo pudo notar  
  
-Creo que nosotras deberíamos de hacer lo mismo- dijo al fin  
  
-¿Hacer que?  
  
-Dormir-  
  
-Si, creo que tienes razón-  
  
-Buenas noches chicas, que descansen-  
  
-Buenas noches Herm, igualmente-  
  
-Buenas noches Ali-  
  
-Buenas noches Angie-  
  
**********  
  
1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 gracias por todos los reviews. Nunca pensé que mi loca idea fuera a tener tanto éxito pero que bueno que así sea  
  
=)  
  
Como estoy de ociosa de seguro en un rato subo el siguiente capitulo  
  
Hugs & Kisses  
  
Alexandra Potter 


	12. Boys Room

-Vale, vamos a dormir- y Hermione subió con las chicas al dormitorio ya que como eran pocas todas dormían en uno, lo mismo pasaba con los chicos-  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred y George se metieron en su dormitorio:  
  
Al llegar los cuatro chicos simplemente se quedaron sentados y callados cado uno en su cama, deseando sacar plática de lo que sucedió abajo en la sala común pero ninguno sabía como empezar con el tema:  
  
-Que ideas tan locas se le ocurren a Hermione ¿no creen?, se paso con este juego- les dijo Harry al ver las caras de todos  
  
-Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que sacó su lado rebelde-  
  
-Eso si, pero pasaron muchas cosas allá abajo en la sala común, muchísimas mas de las que cualquiera de nosotros se imagino cuando empezamos a jugar-  
  
Todos los chicos consintieron ante el comentario de Harry  
  
-Tienes razón Harry, Ginny de seguro jamás se imagino que la nombraras cuando te preguntaron sobre las chicas mas guapas de Gryffindor, pero sigo con la duda ¿por que nunca nos lo dijiste?- Le pregunto Ron  
  
-Pues es que no en una plática cualquiera les digo a mis amigos que su única hermana y para colmo la más pequeña me parece una de las chicas mas guapas de la casa-  
  
-¿Solo guapa?, confiesa Harry te gusta nuestra hermanita Ginny ¿verdad?-  
  
-No lo puedes negar Potter, te vimos durante todo el juego al pendiente de ella, además de que el más interesado cuando le toco responder sin duda eras tú-  
  
-davedasieustmusho- balbuceo el chico  
  
-¡¿Que?!- preguntaron ante la respuesta incomprensible del muchacho  
  
-La verdad es que si me gusta mucho- dijo esta vez claramente aunque en un tono de voz a penas perceptible, aun así el silencio era tal que todos lo escucharon perfectamente  
  
-¡Lo sabíamos!- dijeron los 3 hermanos Weasley al mismo tiempo  
  
Harry no respondió al último comentario  
  
Para estas alturas de la plática, al igual que sucedió con las chicas, ellos también estaban acostados en su cama pero seguían con la charla ya que ninguno parecía tener nada de sueño  
  
-¿Y tú que traes con Hermione, Ron?-  
  
-Es cierto hermanito, por que te luciste con ella como no tienes idea- le dijo Fred  
  
-¿Fred?- preguntó Ron, si no podía distinguir a sus hermanos viéndolos, muchísimo menos sin verlos  
  
-Si- le contesto el chico identificándose  
  
-¿A que te refieres con que me lucí con ella?-  
  
-Es que debiste de haberte visto cuando estaban juntos, tu al menos te veías en las nubes o más alto-  
  
-A decir verdad si lo estaba- admitió Ron  
  
-Ron, fue algo que se notaba a simple vista-  
  
-Solo espero que haya entendido lo que le quise decir con el beso- pensó en voz alta el chico  
  
-¿Que le quisiste decir con ese beso hermanito?-  
  
-Bueno ¿y ustedes con sus respectivas parejitas?- Harry cambio de tema ya que noto que Ron se empezaba a cohibir por la pregunta de alguno de sus hermanos (no reconoció quien fue)  
  
-Es cierto Fred, nunca pensé verte perder frente a Angelina-  
  
-Pues no me quedó de otra, además teniéndola así de cerca, creo que ninguno se resistiría si su chica estuviera así con ustedes- Todos los chicos pensaron para sus adentros que Fred tenía razón  
  
-Y por cierto ¿A que hora se besaron?, yo estuve casi todo el día contigo y en ningún momento te vi con ella- le dijo su hermano gemelo  
  
-Bueno de hecho fue un poco antes de jugar, cuando fuiste a buscar a Alicia al comedor yo me quede buscando a Angie y como no la vi me fui a la sala común y de camino la encontré, ella también iba para allá-  
  
-Y no dejaste pasar el momento-  
  
-¿Y la canción que Alicia te compuso George?- le contesto Fred girando el tema hacia su hermano  
  
-Ni me lo digas, realmente no pensé que Ali me fuera a escribir una canción como esa-  
  
-Pues vaya que demostró lo mucho que te quiere, yo pensé que iba a escribir una oda a tus travesuras-  
  
Los chicos rieron, realmente eso hubiera sido lo más obvio y hubiera sido bastante divertido oírla  
  
-Oye George ¿no confías en mi ni en Lee?- saco a colación de nuevo Fred  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
  
-¡¿Cómo esta eso de ponerle contraseña a tu diario?!  
  
-Ah no, ¡para eso no confió en ustedes!, eran capaces de ir corriendo con Alicia a ensañarle lo que había escrito-  
  
Fred se quedó callado por el simple hecho de que era verdad, Harry y Ron rieron ante tal escena  
  
Hubo un momento en que todos se quedaron en silencio pensando quizá cada quien en su chica hasta que alguien rompió el silencio:  
  
-¿Es tu novia Fred?, ya sabemos que George y Alicia tienen algo mas formal pero ¿tu y Angie?- Harry era el que había formulado esta pregunta  
  
-A decir verdad no lo sé- respondió un tanto decepcionado el chico  
  
-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?-  
  
-En serio no lo sé, pero lo de George y Alicia no es tan formal como ustedes creen-  
  
-No- admitió el chico de la cama más cercana también con la voz un tanto decepcionada  
  
-Si quieren sinceridad es que creo que todos aquí estamos igual-  
  
-¿A que te refieres con ese "igual"?-  
  
-Pues mira Ron hoy le dijiste a Hermione que la amabas pero aun no son novios ¿verdad?- George era el que hablaba  
  
-No- respondió el chico en un susurro, realmente no había pensado en eso  
  
-Y Harry nos acaba de admitir que le gusta Ginny pero yo creo que el esta peor que nosotros por que ni si quiera se lo ha dicho-  
  
Harry quiso responder a eso pero no pudo ya que como tenía razón no existía respuesta posible que lo ayudara así que siguió en silencio  
  
-Y nosotros- le complemento Fred -No somos novios ni de Angelina ni de Alicia-  
  
-A eso me refiero con igual-  
  
Los chicos de nuevo se quedaron callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que acababan de decir hasta que de nuevo uno de los chicos rompió el silencio:  
  
-¡Ey chicos! Tengo un plan- Era Ron... 


	13. La idea de Ron

-Y nosotros- le complemento Fred -No somos novios ni de Angelina ni de Alicia-  
  
-A eso me refiero con igual-  
  
Los chicos de nuevo se quedaron callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que acababan de decir hasta que de nuevo uno de los chicos rompió el silencio:  
  
-¡Ey chicos! Tengo un plan- Era Ron...  
  
-¿Un plan? Y se puede saber ¿para que es ese plan?- preguntó un muy curioso e impaciente Harry  
  
-Pues para cambiar esta situación de "igualdad"- le respondió Ron con una gran naturalidad  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente hermanito?-  
  
-Pues sencillamente hacer de esta una noche inolvidable para las chicas- y con este comentario Ron se acerco a los demás chicos y les explico su plan en el más absoluto secreto (N/A jejeje nop, aun no lo sabrán)  
  
-Cuando quieres eres brillante hermanito-  
  
-¡Yo siempre soy brillante!- se quejo Ron  
  
-Tu plan es muy bueno Ron- comento Harry con la intención de calmar los ánimos  
  
-Claro pero si no nos damos prisa se quedara en solo un plan-  
  
-Tienes razón ¡manos a la obra!-  
  
Entonces los Gryffindor bajaron en el mas absoluto silencio a la sala común, esto con la intención de no llegar a despertar a las muchachas y que todo su plan se viera arruinado al ser descubierto antes de tiempo  
  
-¿Y que se supone que les vamos a dar?- pregunto Harry casi en un susurro ya que no podían darse el lujo de alzar la voz  
  
-Por eso no se preocupen- les dijo Fred  
  
-Eso nos lo pueden dejar a nosotros, ustedes encárguense de arreglar aquí- esta vez era George y con unas miradas de gran complicidad los gemelos salieron de la sala común  
  
Ron por su parte se quedo con mucho pendiente de que los fueran a descubrir a esas horas rondando por el castillo  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Harry al notar el rostro de su amigo -Han roto casi tantas reglas como nosotros, no los atraparan tan fácil-  
  
-Si tienes razón- Eso tranquilizo de sobremanera a Ron -Mejor arreglamos este lugar-  
  
-Si, tenemos mucho que hacer, solo espero que no se haga tan tarde-  
  
-No te angusties, solo hay que darnos prisa-  
  
Después de un rato..........  
  
-¡Vaya! Esta listo, hasta que por fin terminamos- suspiro Harry  
  
-¡Felicidades! ¡Que gran trabajo hemos hecho!- esta vez era George  
  
-¿Hemos? ustedes desaparecieron y no nos ayudaron a adornar la sala-  
  
-No te esponjes hermanito, nosotros también hicimos nuestra parte y no te puedes quejar ya que fue muy importante-  
  
-Tienen razón Ron-  
  
-Este..... bueno si, algo-  
  
-Bien y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-  
  
-Pues no arreglamos todo esto nada mas para nosotros, ahora tenemos que ir por las chicas- explico el joven Weasley  
  
-Si tienes razón, pero ¿quien va por ellas?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Pues como dicen por ahí cada oveja con su pareja- fue la extraña pero comprensible respuesta de Ron  
  
Y dicho esto subieron las escaleras en busca de su "pareja" dejando atrás la sala común donde las velas eran la única luz y dejaban ver cuatro pequeñas mesas para dos personas cada una, un poco alejadas unas de las otras para dar privacidad a los ocupantes... Todo el escenario estaba listo para la cena "romántica" que había ideado Ron y ahora solo era cuestión de que cada uno de ellos hiciera su parte  
  
---  
  
Jejejeje de aquí en adelante todo queda a la imaginación de cada uno de los lectores.  
  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Mil gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leerla! y no dejen de leer mis otros dos fics que no son la octava maravilla pero me esfuerzo:  
  
¿Harry Potter? Que es una loca historia donde Ron un día despierta con la apariencia de Harry  
  
&  
  
Siempre estaré ahí para ti.- esta es un mas loca Ginny esta por tener a su bebe y en el proceso recuerda todo lo que la llevo hasta aquel momento  
  
Un beso y un abrazo a todos  
  
Atte. Alexandra Potter 


End file.
